


Summer wishes and loving kisses

by Rendazzled



Series: Harry Potter drabbles (mainly drarry lol) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anorexia, Depression, Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendazzled/pseuds/Rendazzled
Summary: Hogwarts goes on summer holiday for two weeks and Draco and Harry just so happen to become roommates. They open up to each other, in multiple ways.





	Summer wishes and loving kisses

“Why we are going on a beach vacation with our grade,” Draco scoffs as he moves his hand through his blonde, almost white hair. Harry looks up, his utterly messy hair is everywhere and he chuckles. “It'll be fun, Malfoy.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts goes on summer holiday for two weeks and Draco and Harry just so happen to become roommates. They open up to each other, in multiple ways.

-Depressed!Draco-

-Anorexic!Harry-

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

 

“Okay everybody, considering this trip is meant for bonding, your roommates will be randomized!” You can hear everyone groan in sync, some louder than others. Some people roll their eyes, others just shrug because they know it doesn't matter anyway. The person who is seemingly most annoyed is Draco, to no one's surprise. He doesn't have a lot of friends to begin with, and he is fully aware of the fact that no one would want to be in the same room as him for over two weeks. He doesn't want to admit it, but he wished to be paired with Harry. Harry, the misplaced, extremely skinny Gryffindork with the messy hair and the scar he wants to kiss so badly and, no, just Harry, the boy he hates. Harry, on the other hand, knew he would most likely be the only one who could tolerate Draco on a daily basis. So with a little bit of luck  _ -and absolutely not some magic-  _ maybe Harry would be able to pull it off, you know? Maybe he could make sure that he and Draco would be placed together. So, he did. Within minutes, when everyone has calmed down again, the pair ups were revealed. Some people had rooms for four, some for three and there were two rooms for two, so when Draco and Harry were called out together, not only was there a kind of unanimous sigh that you could hear very faintly, also was there an inevitable locking of eyes between Harry and Draco. Two weeks, alone in one room, together. They both somehow were relieved, even though their expressions said something way different. 

 

**(Yes I know I suddenly started writing in present tense fuck Renzi Jesus anyway)**

 

“So, roommates…” Harry says as they both stand in front of the door of their shared room. “Yeah…” Draco isn't going to admit how happy he is, so he just unlocks the door and looks at the -way smaller than expected- room. There is one window in the middle of two beds, each has an individual night stand and there is one closet for both of them. Draco sighs as he throws his luggage onto the bed on the right. Harry slowly closes the door and sits down on the bed opposite of Draco. “So…” Harry says awkwardly as Draco stands up and opens his luggage. Harry is, for just a second, very fixated on Draco’s butt. “Do you take the left side of th- are you staring at my ass, Potter?” Draco suddenly turns around and Harry's face lights up like a christmas tree. “No, what the fuck Malfoy,” Harry looks away and Draco can't help but chuckle. “Anyway, do you take the left side of the closet?” Draco asks as he grabs some clothes hangers. “You're actually asking me something?” Harry is obviously confused, but boy he is also very pleased. Harry jumps up and grabs his clothes as well as some hangers and he starts hanging them on the left side of the closet. “Hey Malfoy, are you okay with us being roommates for a while?” Harry asks as he shifts seemingly uncomfortable. Draco sighs as he nods slightly. “I guess,” he grabs a book out of his suitcase and throws it onto his pillow. “How are you wearing long sleeves? It's way too hot for that,” Harry moreso states than asks. “You're absolutely right, do you mind?” Draco raises an eyebrow and Harry smirks. “Not at all,” Draco sighs as he looks through his clothes. “I don't think I've brought enough short-sleeved tees,” Draco says to himself. “Don't worry about that, do you mind if I change into my swimwear?” Harry asks as Draco pulls his shirt up. Harry is almost hypnotized by Draco’s back, wanting to scratch it and trace his muscles. “No, go ahead,” Draco says as a blush spreads across his cheeks. Draco slides a t-shirt over his head and sits down on his bed right as Harry pulls his swim shorts up. Draco gasps, because of Harry's back, not only is his spine clearly visible, but he can also see his scars. Alarmed, Harry turns around and he locks his eyes with Draco’s. He raises an eyebrow and Draco looks away as his blush rushes back to his face again. “Your scars, I never realized that you have so many,” he explains without facing Harry. “Yeah, I gotta admit, I don't like them,” Harry sighs. “I understand,” Draco tries to sooth him, but instead Harry's head snaps up.

 

“No, you don't. It's not like you have any,” Draco clenches his jaw as he fights back tears. “No, of course not, I am obviously not as important as you, mister chosen one. How could I, Draco fucking Malfoy, have scars?” Draco shoots back. “Fuck, Draco no that's not what I meant,” Harry shakes his head as he stands up and sits down next to Draco. “I don't think we're on first name base yet, Potter,” Draco scoffs. “Come on Malfoy, do you really think you're not as important?” Harry nudges him slightly. “Obviously,” Draco sighs. “Malfoy, fuck it, Draco,” Harry whispers as he places his hand on his shoulder rather awkwardly. “What, Potter,” Draco almost spits out his name. “Look at me,” Harry tries. Draco keeps looking to the other side. He feels Harry getting up and he tightly shuts his eyes. Suddenly he feels a weight on his lap and he feels a hand under his chin. “Draco,” Harry whispers as he moves his chin towards him. Draco opens his eyes and stares straight into those emerald green eyes. “Draco, show me your wrist,” Harry orders. Draco flinches as he hides them behind his back. “Draco, I know you're depressed, I am not stupid. Show. Me. Your. Wrist.” Harry demands. Draco slowly moves his arms up, fading and fresh cuts easily visible. “Is this why you were wearing long sleeves?” Harry asks as he softly holds his arm. Draco nods slowly and blinks away his tears. Harry, still on his lap, slowly brings up his hand to his cheek. “How come you're so skinny?” Draco blurts out. Harry wipes away his tear and he drops his hand. “You're depressed, I'm anorexic. Nobody needs to know,” Harry smiles kindly as he looks away. “Harry, why are you killing yourself with this form of slow suicide?” Draco says as he finally looks at Harry willingly. “I could ask you the same,” Harry sighs. He looks back at Draco, meeting those icy eyes, now slightly red as a tear rolls down his cheek again. Without thinking, Harry bends in and kisses his cheek. Draco’s eyes widen, as does Harry's when he realizes what he just did. “I'm sorry, I'll go now,” Harry says as he gets up. Draco catches his wrist, his bottlecap like wrist and easily pulls him back on his lap and kisses him fully on his mouth. Harry is shocked to say the least, but he quickly moves his hand into Draco's hair and the other one grabs his waist. Draco pulls him closer by his waist and his hand slips down to his butt as he slightly squeezes it. He feels and most definitely hears Harry moan against his lips. Finally, after so long, he's kissing his year long crush, and he enjoys it. Draco places both his hands under Harry's ass as he stands up and moves over to Harry's bed, the one without a suitcase on it, and he lays Harry down with him between his legs. He's so scared that he'll flatten him that he breaks the kiss and positions himself on his elbows. Harry giggles as he pulls Draco down for a second kiss and moves so that Draco can lay down next to him. “Jesus fucking hell,” Draco breathes out. 

 

“Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to kiss me?” Harry giggles as he crawls into Draco's chest. “I hope as long as I've been telling myself I wasn't crushing on the person I hate most,” Draco giggles. “Draco, you're so, so fucking worth it, way more than you think. Don't listen to your father,” Harry says as he looks up and kisses his nose. “I don't know why you're anorexic, but Harry, please, stop, eat and get better, I need you to get better,” Draco whispers as he kisses the smaller guy's forehead. Harry slowly starts placing kisses on Draco's neck and that's when Draco realizes that this holiday will be way more fun that that he ever anticipated, and that's not only because he gets to see Harry being all wet because of the swimming pool, but maybe also because of him. Maybe, these two weeks, wouldn't be filled with crimson wrists, puking up food and thoughts of suicide. Maybe they would be careless, fun and most of all, memorable.


End file.
